


First Impressions

by bonjovibaby1659



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, pre graduation, tvd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonjovibaby1659/pseuds/bonjovibaby1659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She waited. Waited for the questions, the laughter, the mocking reply that she was nothing more than a hypocrite for loving someone who would never be hers to love. She waited for the lectures, the fall out, the argument. Instead there was silence. Finally, his voice filled the empty void around them. "So…is there anywhere to get a drink around here?"</p>
<p>First publishing. Feel free to leave your comments, much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

"Damon, Damon, Damon. You're an idiot! You stupid, egotistical, little cockroach! She's taken! Stop touching her!" The blonde yelled, throwing her arms up into the air in exasperation as she watched the eldest Salvatore wreck his brother's relationship. Anger swirled in her stomach as she watched the scene unfold, knowing that there was nothing she could do to prevent her best friend's inevitable heartbreak. Not here, anyway, where she was stuck watching the lives of the people she cared about like she was watching a crappy movie.

"He's changing, you know." The unfamiliar voice cut through her thoughts. "He loves her." The blonde couldn't help but scoff at the words. "Yeah, well, he always had a thing for Petrovas. Doesn't change that fact that she's not his to love." She turned around, arms crossed over her chest in defiance, and turned to face the man who'd cut into her viewing of the car crash that was Damon and Elena. He seemed…familiar, though she knew they'd never met. Dark hair, warm brown eyes, and a friendly smile made up the man…ghost… standing before her. "You're new here. Welcome to the club." He stuck out his hand for her to shake and she took it firmly in her own. "I'm Alaric," he said with a lopsided grin, and that's when the pieces fell into place.

"Damon's best friend," Lexi murmured, a new light coming into her eyes as she studied the man. "That's why you look so familiar. I didn't know you…sorry." She couldn't help but send him a sympathetic look, though it didn't make anything better. "Well…I'm Lexi, nice to meet you." Her gaze returned to the vision of Mystic Falls, a grimace on her features as she watched but couldn't intervene. A sigh escaped her lips, and Alaric stepped closer, peering over her shoulder at two people he obviously cared about.

"So why do you care so much anyway? How do you know them?" He questioned, the look in his eyes asking her questions that his mouth refused to. She gagged at the undertone of his words. "You're getting the wrong idea. I wouldn't touch that dick with a ten foot pole." She rolled her eyes, glaring at the dark haired playboy extraordinaire. "Stefan," she finished, her hazel eyes shooting up to answer his question. "Stefan's my best friend."

They fell back into silence, Lexi's stormy eyes studying the events in Mystic Falls, and Ric's curious eyes peering at the woman beside him. She couldn't help but glance up at him as she felt his gaze burning into the side of her face, and her cheeks filled up with a crimson hue at his look. He knew. Apparently this history hunter was more intuitive that she'd given him credit for.

She waited. Waited for the questions, the laughter, the mocking reply that she was nothing more than a hypocrite for loving someone who would never be hers to love. She waited for the lectures, the fall out, the argument. Instead there was silence. Finally, his voice filled the empty void around them. "So…is there anywhere to get a drink around here?"


End file.
